Stolen Moments
by LadyMeringue
Summary: Forbidden romance is the best romance. But when that romance is interrupted, it becomes a lot more difficult to play along than necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Moments**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm back with a new fic. This will be a couple of moments when our madly in love couple are disturbed or caught by all the wrong people at all the wrong times. I've posted the first two characters, but they are exactly based on the canon version of Saturday's episode and the upcoming track.**

**Not keeping you'll long now,**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Ranveer tucked up her saree in place, while she stood there, shivering at the innocent touch of his fingers on her waist. He looked incredibly handsome and attractive in a seductive sort of way with the way he had that pic caught between his lips, while he circled around her like a tiger, his eyes drinking in her sight greedily.

The moment seemed prolonged, as Ranveer made his last adjustment with her pallu and looked at her. Ishaani stared at him transfixed, as his eyes tore right away in her soul, staring at her as though there was no tomorrow, no other moment. His faced tipped ever so slightly towards her, unsure of what should he do. He knew she wouldn't mind, that they had both been wanting this for quite some time, but he would never do anything without her consent.

Ishaani however, gazed at him even more intently as she saw the slight tip of his face towards hers. She, in turn, tipped her face upwards, a sign that she was ready. But before anything could happen, a voice cut through.

Parul's.

"Bhabhi woh... uh, sorry!" Parul turned her face away, embarrassed by what she had interrupted, while Ranveer and Ishaani split up, making sure not to make eye contact in the process, guilty as though there were being caught in some wrong doing.

"Lagta hai main galat time pe aa gayi. Par main sirf who bolne aayi thi ki Zaveri ji aaye hai aur woh aap dono ko neeche bula rahe hai, toh aap dono... neeche aa jaye." Parul spoke fast enough and straight to the point, while she gave a sly smile to the couple.

"Haan hum aate hai, tum jaao." Ranveer managed to shoo her away quickly.

"Haan." Giving a smirk to Ranveer, Parul quickly disappeared from the scene. Ranveer looked at the place where Parul had been some moments back and shook his head.

Ishaani started playing with her pallu absent-mindedly before she realized that Ranveer was staring at her. Giving him an innocent look though her eyes spoke otherwise, she fidgeted with her pallu for one last time before Ranveer spoke.

"Chalein?" Ishaani nodded her head quickly, afraid that she may have been expecting too much, but as Ranveer walked ahead of her, she could have sworn that she had seen him smirk.

Smiling as the realization of the sweet moment washed over her, she followed suit while one though crossed her mind.

It could have been worse.

It could have been Amba.

* * *

Ranveer and Ishaani were resting on the bed, with Ranveer's head on Ishaani's lap. Ranveer had arranged the pillows on the bed of his room in such a way that it would look as though he was asleep, so that no one would come looking for him or pry around Ishaani. Ishaani caressed his head lovingly, while they just stared at each other, lost in the unbounded realms of each other's eyes and satiated with the silence around them.

Ranveer had finally confessed what he felt truly for Ishaani and she had accepted it without even a doubt. He still felt that she accepted him too quickly, he had wronged her in ways that were shameful as a friend, but may be sometimes letting it go was all one could do. Ishaani, on the other hand, felt herself to be complete. Whole. As though some part of her's had been incomplete all this time and she was now completed by Ranveer's presence.

But Ishaani still had pressing matters on her hand. She was happy that Ranveer had finally accepted her and that he had never truly given up on her, but there were still a lot of things to be done.

"Ranveer?"

"Hmmm?" Ranveer looked at her dazed, but it quickly turned into a look of concern as he saw concern and worry etched on her face. "Kya hua Ishaani?"

"Ranveer, woh divorce papers..."

"Unka kya?" Ishaani expected Ranveer to get hurt. Maybe even walk away. Instead, just just propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Ranveer hum dono ne toh faisla kar diya ki humein ab divorce nahi chahiye, par kya tumhein lagta hai ki humaare families iss decision se khush honge?" When Ranveer cocked his eyebrow up, Ishaani spluttered.

"Ranveer, tum toh jaante ho ki Kaki aur Baa ke beech kitni ladayi hoti hai. Har roz ek nayi baat par ladaai. dono filhaal iss baat se khush hai ki hum dono divorce le rahe hai ek dusre se. Par jab unhein iss baat ka pata chal jaayega ki humaare beech ab sab theek ho chukka hai aur humein divorce nahi chahiye, toh kya tumhein lagta hai ki sab theek ho jaayega?"

Ranveer looked at her as though he was clearly seeing her for the first time. But she did have a point. Though the siblings and all of Ishaani's family (save Baa) would be overjoyed by their re-union, there was majority of his family (save Parul), who would object to it. There had to be some way by which they could win over everyone's approval.

Ishaani could practically see Ranveer's mind running fast for an idea. Inwardly, she heaved a sigh of relief as she was happy that she did make sense in a way. After a few moments, Ranveer spoke up at last.

"I think we should get divorced."

Ishaani looked at him aghast. Her eyes welled up and she turned her face away from his, before she heard him speak further.

"I think we should get divorced, but sirf unn logon ke saamne." Ishaani looked at him, a tear escaping her eyes involuntarily, while her eyes widened.

"Matlab?"

"Matlab yeh, ki hum sirf divorce lene ka naatak karenge sab ke saamne. Par hum asal mein unhein yeh ehsaas dilaayenge ki hum dono ek dusre ke bina kitne adhoore hai."

"Oh." Ishaani smiled at him coyly.

"Ab samjhi buddhu?" Ranveer smacked her on her head and laughed whole heartedly while Ishaani looked at him laughing genuinely for the first time in these many weeks. She smiled and felt her heart erupt in a fit of happiness quite disconnected to her own, but it filled her up completely nonetheless.

"Ranveer tum..." She went to smack him back, but instead, he pulled her hand towards him, which resulted in her almost falling over him, her face inches away from his own. Their laughter died away and with it came a strange heaviness in the air, a tension that they never knew existed until that moment. Both of them found themselves lost into each other's eyes once again.

"Tum kuch keh rahi thi?" Ranveer whispered as Ishaani looked stunned by their sudden proximity.

"Main woh..." Ishaani gave him a hard gaze as they inched closer.

_*Crash*_

Ishaani and Ranveer jerked away from one another as they heard something breaking in the corridor. Assured that they were somehow being spied upon through the door that was slightly ajar, Ranveer sprang up from the bed in alarm, while Ishaani had already reached the door. Ishaani could barely make out the silhouette of Amba sprinting away hurriedly, while she kept shooting backward glances.

Ishaani looked behind to find Ranveer right behind her, looking apprehensive.

"Kaun tha bahar?"

"Kaki..."

"Maa ne kahi humein dekh toh nahi liya na?"

"Nahi... nahi mujhe nahi lagta ki unhone hum dono ko dekha hai. Warna abhi tak woh andar aa jaati. Aur darwaaze ke crack mein se toh sirf main hi dikhi hogi. Shayad unhe laga ho ki mere saath koi aur ho andar."

"Par meri aawaz?"

"Ranveer abhi yeh sab sochne ka time nahi hai. Abhi ek kaam karte hai, hum dono so jaate hai. Kal subah uthke aage ka plan discuss karte hai, alright?"

Ranveer nodded unwillingly, but obliged. He kissed her forehead gently before making his way to his room, while Ishaani smiled at him and shut her door, preparing to go to bed.

As Ranveer went to bed that night, exhausted from all the hitting, only one though occurred to him.

It could have been worse.

It could have been Chaitali.

* * *

**There! :D :D First two are done. The next two will be there in the next chapter and we'll be inaugurating with our very own Chaitali. ;) Constructive criticisms will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D**

**Until we meet next! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! :D :D**

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Ishaani was in the kitchen clearing up the dishes. Their plan was going successful so far and they made managed to keep Amba and Baa at bay. Both of them were now in their own happy zones and that certainly managed to keep the house a little more saner. But the cherry on the cake was her new-found romance with Ranveer.

A smile crept up on her face as she remembered their previous encounter in the corridor, where they had finally managed to steal away from those forbidden moments. She, obviously, played hard to get, while Ranveer tried long enough to woo her. His eyes with his puppy dog look was enough to knock her off her feet, but this was fun. Way too much fun.

Ishaani felt a blush creep up her face as she shut her eyes and visualized the moment in her head, Ranveer's eyes staring straight at her soulfully, with nothing but love in them, while she continuously kept biting her lip in anticipation. Anticipation of the forthcoming moment, before they heard someone talking on the phone and approaching their way.

Disha.

She chuckled as she remembered Ranveer's irked face at the unwelcome presence of his sister-in-law in their moment, but since the house was accessible to all, especially the corridor, he could not blame her either.

As Ishaani took in every single memory of that moment, she felt someone's hands crawl up her waist slowly, while she felt a soft pair of lips kiss her exposed neck. She wriggled out of his touch, her nerves tingling and caught hold of the platform. Ranveer twirled her around slowly, so that she finally came to face him, his hands still over her waise, keeping her close to him.

"Kya kar rahe ho tum Ranveer?"

"Guess karke dekho..." Ranveer smirked at her, while she narrowed her eyes at him. He in return, gave her a cocky grin.

"Ranveer agar koi aa gaya toh..."

"Sab log apne rooms mein hai, so don't worry." Ranveer winked at her. Ishaani tried to push him away, but only half-heartedly. Finally giving up, as his hold on her was far too tempting to let go, she threw her arms around his neck.

Ranveer let go of one arm from over her waist and locked it in her hair while he strengthened his hold on her waist. Ishaani stared at him hard, as she inched her face closer to his and he did the same.

"_Oh My God, whats happenings over heres!"_

Ranveer and Ishaani violently jerked away from each other as they looked at the kitchen entrance to find Chaitali standing over there, an empty bottle in her hand. Ranveer growled in frustration, while Ishaani deviated her glance.

"Sorrys haan. Who mere bottle mein paani khatam ho gaya tha toh..." Chaitali did not look remotely sorry, but Ranveer let it go nonetheless.

Chaitali filled her bottle of water and headed back to her room, while Ishaani stared and Ranveer and drew in a sigh of relief.

"Bach gaye aaj toh." Ranveer gave her a sad look, but she knew that the look was a trap to lure her.

"Nahi Ranveer, aaj ke liye bas issi se khush raho." When Ranveer scowled at her, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the kitchen with an evil smirk, while Ranveer followed suit moments later.

As Ishaani made her way to the room, she could only think about their close shave.

Well, it could have been worse.

It could have been Laxmi.

* * *

Ranveer was reading a business file in his study room. Their plan had progressed better than they expected it to go and he was glad that his mother and Baa had stopped bickering all the time and had reduced the intensity of their vocal fights.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ranveer looked around for the source of the noise, before his attention went to the window. Smiling, he got up from the couch and made his way to the window and opened it. Ishaani fell in the room ungracefully, her fall broken as Ranveer's arms caught her protectively in his own.

She chuckled at him immoderately. Ranveer looked confused for a moment, before he paid closer attention to her. He then realized that she had had Chaitali's famous _kadha_.

Ranveer made her sit quickly, half-amused and half-irritated by her behavior before she mewed at him. _Loudly_.

"Ishaani, tumne kadha kyun piya! Tumhein pata hai na, ki tumhaari thodi hil jaati hai yeh peeke. Phir?" Ranveer was assured that the door was closed, so that no one could hear her voice."

"Hello, Mr. Chaipatti!" She giggled at him, as she tried to pounce on him. "Main bilkul theek hoon." She nodded her head in self-satisfaction, while Ranveer rolled his eyes. He could not help but smile. This face of Ishaani was always the craziest one and he always liked to see her go wild.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer as her was lost in his own world and pounced on him once again. Ranveer was not aware and realized it too late and she fell straight over her while they pulled each other from under themselves, resulting in simultaneous rolls. Ishaani laughed heartily, while Ranveer stared at her transfixed, her laughter making his heart erupt in a state of euphoria.

Ishaani caught hold of his sweat shirt and stared at him intently before she hugged him. Hugged him like a small child seeking comfort. Ranveer gently got up to seat himself in a sitting position, while stroking her hair and making sure she does not fall off his lap. He hugged her back softly, while he kissed her head.

Ishaani broke from the hug and looked at him, as though a child could not make out what was two plus two.

"Do you love me?"

Ranveer looked taken aback with this sudden question, but he smiled at her.

"More than anything else in this world."

"Then why don't you kiss me, Mr. Chaipatti?"

Ranveer felt his face grow hot by the question. Ishaani, however, laughed heartily.

"Are you scaaaared, Mr. Chaipatti?"

"Nahi toh..." Ranveer became defensive now. Ishaani stuck out her tongue.

"Liar... you are scared, isiliye toh tum mujhe kiss nahi karte. Fattu, fattu."

"I'm _not_ a fattu." Ranveer pulled her closer to him so that their lips were barely apart. Ishaani stared at him wide-eyed, while Ranveer felt a spark ignite within him.

_"Aye haye... agar moti ben puchegi toh main kya bolungi unko. EK kaam karti hoon, Ranveer se puchti hoon, who toh study room mein hi hai."_

Ranveer pulled Ishaani away from him as he looked towards the door. Ishaani too, looked at the door and got up quickly and hid behind the couch. He was surprised that she still was not intoxicated completely and had enough sense in her still to hide behind the couch. He quickly went and reclaimed his file.

Laxmi entered the room and as Ranveer could predict, the matter was trivial enough that any of the house help staff could have let her know about it. She went away after a matter of minutes and Ranveer quickly went behind the couch.

Ishaani had fallen asleep.

Quickly picking her up, he carried her to her room, once he saw that the coast was clear and laid her down on the bed. He looked her her lovingly, planted a kiss on her forehead and tucked her up, before leaving the room.

As he finished going through the file that night, Ranveer shut the lamps of his room and laid himself on the bed, while thinking one thing.

Well, it could have been worse.

It could have been Sharman.

* * *

**Well, there goes Chapter 2. Do tell me how you guys found it. Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos. :D :D**

**Until we meet next! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Here comes the next chapter! :D**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Ritika entered the house with the usual bounce in the step. Sharman was sitting in the hall, talking on the phone, when he saw Ritika. A smile involuntarily crept up his face before her eyes fell on him and she beamed.

Walking up to him in three strides, Ritika hugged him tightly, while he relinquished his hold on her. Try as he might, he could never remain angry on her. She was infectiously happy to be around.

The two of them broke up from their embrace and looked at each other. Before either of the two could say anything however, Ranveer entered the hall from the kitchen and smiled broadly looking at Ritika. Ritika, in turn, flashed him a dazzling smile and walked up to him and locked her arm in his and brought him up to Sharman.

Sharman's face darkened as Ritika was laughing at some unheard joke that Ranveer had cracked. Ranveer came up to him and smiled. He handed him a file that needed work on, spoke for 5 minutes and headed back to his study room.

Sharman and Ritika sat in the hall and Ritika popped up a conversation while Sharman nodded along. Several topics soon followed, with Ritika solely speaking and Sharman barely taking in a word. He was worried. He knew he was being stupid and was overreacting too much but he could not help it.

Maybe it was the fact that Ritika was that gift with only people with a golden spoon could deserve. He clearly never deserved her and now that he had her, he felt very insecure around her. As though she was a temporary gift.

Or maybe it was the fact that she and Ranveer had past history that made it all the more fishy.

"No." Sharman slapped himself in his head. "You can't go about forever doubting on her. You know well that she loves you. You can see the love in her eyes."

"But is that love for you?"

Sharman felt himself crumbling. He could not understand why his mind kept doubting Ritika so much. But he knew this had to stop. He knew that she was the one who broke off her marriage with Ranveer just so that he could finally marry Ishaani.

And doubting her, he knew he was doing the same mistake that Ranveer had been doing for so long. Sharman could see the love Ranveer had for Ishaani in his eyes every time he looked at her. He has stayed with Ranveer for 15 years to know that look. And now that things were resolved between Ishaani and Ranveer, he could see how they stayed around one another, using all sorts of sign language and stolen moments to share their love in.

A smile crept up his face at the thought of his sister's victorious trust. _Trust. _He knew he would have to trust Ritika the same way because no relationship could ever survive without trust. He looked at Ritika and smiled. She was still talking and was unaware of the fact that he was paying any attention to her. He looked at her and stared into her chocolate eyes, that were always so full of life.

Ritika finally looked at Sharman staring at her so intently and stopped speaking abruptly.

"Kya hua, mujhe aise kyun dekh rahe ho?"

"Kuch nahi, bas yun hi..." Ritika looked at him and smiled mischievously. But before Sharman could say anything, Ritika's phone beeped loudly.

She looked at her phone and a frown crossed her forehead. Sharman noticed it almost instantly.

"Kya baat hai Ritika? Everything alright?"

"Haan... nahi woh... pata nahi... woh... woh... Amba Aunty ka message tha. Pata nahi urgently room mein bulaya hai. Mujhe jaana hoga."

Ritika quickly got to her feet and rushed over the stairs before Sharman had a chance to grasp it all in.

"Yeh Amba kaki ko Ritika se kya kaam ho sakta hai?" Before he could ponder, however, Sharman saw Ranveer exit his study room from the upper floor and head towards the same direction Ritika went, his full attention on the phone.

Was there a chance that it was Ranveer who had messaged Ritika?

Sharman tried to decide hard as to what was to be believed. This doubt giving in faster than his new-found resolve, he quickly headed up the staircase, to finally take matters into his own hand.

* * *

Ishaani sat in the room playing with her pallu idly. It was a new sort of past time for her recently, ever since Ranveer had straightened out her pallu for her. She tried getting the feel of his hands on the pallu, but it wouldn't give her the same effect. Not even remotely close.

The door of the room opened and shut within a fraction of a second. Ishaani looked up to see Ranveer staring at her seductively, his eyes instantly on the pallu that she was playing with.

"Kitna time lagta hai Ranveer message karke? Pata hai kitna bore ho gayi thi main."

"Sorry baba par main kya karta. Laxmi mausi aadhe ghante se wahi ghum rahi thi."

Ishaani rolled her eyes at him and sprang up from the bed. She walked up to Ranveer before she hugged him, while gently tracing kisses up his neck.

"Kya baat hai Ishaani, aaj bade romantic mood mein ho tum. Waapas se kadha toh nahi pee liya na tumne?"

"Aaj tumhein kiss karne ka bada mann kar raha hai. Upar se aaj tumne white pehna hua hai, aur tum toh jaante ho ki tum mujhe white mein kitne sexy lagte ho." Ishaani winked at him while she put her arms around his neck now. Ranveer, in turn, caught her by her waist and pinned her to the wall.

"Aaj toh tumse kiss main lekar hi rahunga."

* * *

Sharman had his ears pinned to the door. Sadly, the door was paned, so he couldn't see who was inside the room, but she was sure it was Ranveer's voice. He scanned up the corridor but he could see Ritika nowhere.

There was only one probability. She was the one in the room. He could hear something being spoken about a kiss but he could not hear the girl's voice clearly, except for the fact that he could distinguish that the one speaking is a girl.

That was it. If this was Ritika, he would make sure he got his answers today.

* * *

"Devarsh, Prateek, this is a fab plan!" Ritika beamed with joy as the surprise plan of Sharman's birthday finally came to an end of discussion.

"Bhabhi, ab jab hum log hai hi itne awesome, toh plan toh awesome hona hi hai na." Ritika fondly ruffled Prateek's head while speaking hurriedly.

"Chalo chalo, abhi hum sab ko apne apne kaamon mein lag jaana chahiye aur mujhe tumhaare bhaiya ke paas jaana chahiye warna usko shak ho jayega ki koi na koi khichdi pak rahi hai.

All the cousins scampered away from the room one by one, heading in different directions, while Ritika left from the side she came from. As she walked a bit further she noticed someone standing outside what must have been Ranveer's room. Until she came closer and noticed that it was Sharman.

* * *

The door was already very slightly ajar. One would not manage to see from it but he knew that the door would open with ease, without any noise being made. Sharman swung the door wide open and he felt his cheeks turn red.

Ranveer and Ishaani were stuck in an intense eye lock, with Ishaani being pinned to the wall and Ranveer holding on to her like there was no tomorrow. Ishaani's arms were around his neck and their lips were barely apart.

_"Arre Sharman tum yahan kya..."_

Sharman yelped in fright, so did Ishaani and Ranveer. Both of them stood as far apart from each other as they could, while Sharman looked shocked to see Ritika beside him. Ritika now had an embarrassed look on her face after realizing what exactly had she interrupted.

"I'm so sorry guys, mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum dono..."

Ishaani looked everywhere except at the couple, while Ranveer looked indignant.

"Iss ghar mein privacy naam ki koi cheez hi nahi hai!" Ranveer pouted childishly, while Ritika looked flabbergasted and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Ranveer... woh main hall mein jaa rahi thi aur tabhi maine Sharman ko dekha... toh main Sharman se puchne aa gayi ke woh kya kar raha tha yahan pe."

Sharman, who had recovered from the ugly shock, looked at Ritika half-amused, half-ashamed. He really had to get a grip over himself and heed his sister's advice.

"Who main.. tumhein dhundne aa raha tha tabhi main... woh... ahem..." Sharman cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Dekha... seekho inse kuch. Tumhein toh romance ka 'r' bhi apply nahi karna aata.." Ritika slapped his shoulder playfully and walked away from their, winking at him just before she disappeared towards the staircase.

Sharman looked at Ishaani and Ranveer and muttered a weak 'sorry' before he quickly walked away.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer and sat beside him, while he looked at her irritated.

"Ek kiss hi toh maangta hoon main. Aisa toh kaunsa gunah ho gaya abh mujhse."

Ishaani chuckled at him while she kissed him on his cheek.

"Tumhaare meeting ka time ho gaya hai. Yeh hum phir kabhi kar lenge." Ranveer looked at her with sad puppy eyes before he left the room.

As Ishaani sat down in her room, she could only thank her stars for the numerous escapes they had had.

It certainly could have been worse this time.

It could have been Kailash.

* * *

**There is the third chap. :D I know this was more Sharman and Ritika in this but I wanted to try something new. :P Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for any typos.**

**Until we meet next! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ranveer was sitting on the terrace wall looking towards the horizon, a satisfied looked etched on every feature of his face. This was always a favourite past time of his whenever he was free. Watching a sunset somehow made everything real. It made things dawn on you that no part of the day could achieve. It could make one bask in the golden glory of the rays that were now moving across to rise in some other person's destiny.

Ranveer remembered how he would watch the sun set everyday, several times with Ishaani, back when he was a nobody. The sun setting, with Ishaani's sole presence would remind him of the biggest treasure he held possession of - Ishaani's friendship and his love for her. Times changed and so did everything. He would remember how in those two years, he earned sufficient fame and glory to introduce him to the upper circles of society, yet he felt like a popper from within without her.

His heart as dry as the pages of an old, wrinkled book.

He would watch the sunset everyday, because the sunset reminded him of _her. _He knew that one day, there would be a new dawn after the night and sure enough, the dawn broke out at last. All that was needed was time. Funny how time managed to heal all wounds so easily. Ranveer purred softly at the though of Ishaani and their recent encounter that day.

Flashback:

They were in the garden area, simply sitting idly on the swing, letting it swing slowly and the stared at each other with all the love they could muster. The house was practically empty, with everyone out for some errand or the other. They knew this was a glorious time as these days their time together was getting increasingly low, considering that some member of the house would always be around them at any point of time.

Ishaani suddenly caught her head and started massaging her temples.

"Kya hua Ishaani? Sar dard kar raha hai?"

"Haan who kal raat ko neend nahi aayi na, toh isiliye..."

"Ek kaam karo, abhi issi wakt room mein jaake aaram karo. Aur abhi ke abhi apne medicines lo." Ishaani smiled at Ranveer. He looked confused now.

"Tum mujhe aise kyun dekh raho ho?"

"Nahi, kuch nahi... aur itne time baad toh hum dono ko thoda time mila hai. Mujhe yahi par baithna na aur mujhe accha bhi lag raha hai." Ranveer looked at her and smiled. He was more than concerned about Ishaani's headache but he could not deny the fact that he had been longing to have some personal time with her. He was torn to decide as to what was to be done when and idea struck him.

"Theek hai, par ek kaam karo, uss couch pe jaake laith jaao." Ishaani gave him a puzzled look but obliged nonetheless. She found the couch extremely inviting at that moment.

She went across the couch and laid herself comfortably and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft finger massage her temples lovingly and gently, his fingers strong enough to work wonders on her headache and yet gentle enough that she was relishing his touch. The couch had no arm, which enabled Ranveer to comfortably massage her temples.

He smiled as he saw Ishaani purr with content and a sweet smile on her face. He felt the same volcano of euphoria calmly take over him at her smiling face. He could no longer imagine a life without her because she is his life. Without her, he was just an empty shell with no soul and no heart. Emotionless and cold.

Ishaani opened her eyes and lovingly caressed his fingers with were now tracing circles on her temple. She pulled his one hand towards her lips and started placing small kisses on his fingers. She could feel Ranveer's fingers tingling by the touch of her lips, but she knew he was enjoying it.

She looked at Ranveer, inverted because of her sleeping of the couch. She could see him smile at her as though a child was given his favourite chocolate. She pulled her head close to hers.

"Ishaani, kya kar rahi ho tum? Aaram karo thoda. Tumhaara sar dard..."

"Chala gaya. Itna pyaar se massage kiya toh dard ko toh jaana hi tha na." Ranveer smiled at her before placing a kiss at the button of her nose. Ishaani giggled as his stubble prickled her face. He looked at her giggling like a small child when, on an impulse, he teasingly brushed his lips with hers. He felt her body go stiff at the sudden contact, while she looked surprised. He looked at her seductively, while a blush crept up her face. She craned her neck towards his, while Ranveer looked at her lost on thought, thinking deeply about something before he made up his mind. Winking at her, he kissed her forehead once again.

Falguni came out in the garden at that time, but quickly retraced her steps as she saw Ishaani and Ranveer on the couch. She smiled, happy that they were finally getting some time for their own and that they hadn't spotted her at all. Falguni looked at them and shook their head in amusement as she went back to her room.

Ishaani and Ranveer stared at each other while Ranveer gently began stroking her hair once again. He longed to have a go at her lips but he knew that could wait. For now, Ishaani's health was more important than their personal desires. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to her room and laid her down, while Ishaani protested indignantly.

Ranveer put a finger on her lip as she began another tantrum. His finger was enough to strike her dumb as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Yeh moment hum dono ke liye special hona chahiye. Abhi tum so jaao. Yeh sab hum baad mein bhi kar sakte hai." Ishaani pouted and turned her face away. Ranveer smiled her childish antics and took out a painkiller from the first aid box along with a bottle of balm. Forcefully giving her her tablet after several protests, he laid her down gently and applied some balm on her forehead. Seeing that she was comfortable and almost drifting off to sleep, he kissed her head swiftly before leaving the room.

Ranveer exited the room to find Falguni standing over there looking concerned.

"Kya hua Ranveer? Sab kuch theek toh hai na?"

"Haan Falguni ma, sab kuch theek hai. Who Ishaani ka sar dard kar raha tha toh maine use thodi der aaram karne ke liye keh diya."

Falguni looked slightly crestfallen. Ranveer looked at her and said shrewdly.

"Aapko wahan se jaane ki zaroorat nahi thi, Falguni ma." Falguni looked taken aback but said nothing. She smiled at him kindly with lovingly cupping his cheek.

"Ishaani sachmein lucky hai ki uske life mein tum ho."

Ranveer smiled at her coyly before making his way up to the terrace.

Flashback Ends: 

Ranveer looked at his watch. Four hours had elapsed since he made Ishaani to sleep. Sufficient time for her to recuperate a bit. The sun was now at the perfect point of sunset, where red, yellow and orange all blended with white and blue, to create nature's most serene sight.

Ranveer felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned back to see Ishaani with two coffee mugs in her hand while she handed him one. She too, sat on the wall now and looked at Ranveer.

"Mujhe pata tha ki tum yahi miloge. Abhi bhi tumhein sunset se utna hi pyaar hai na?"

Ranveer looked at her and nodded slowly. He cuddled her close to him while they both sipped from their mugs, staring ahead at the now-setting sun. Ranveer kissed Ishaani on her head and stared out to the horizon with a triumph in his heart.

He had finally found back his lost treasure.

* * *

**Another chapter done! :D Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for the typos! :D**

**Until we meet next! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Here is the last chapter! :D**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Ranveer and Ishaani got off the terrace wall, with Ranveer's arm around her neck and Ishaani had the mugs in her hand once again. They were both laughing and walking when suddenly, Ranveer pulled Ishaani towards him, the mugs creating the only difference between them. Pulling the mugs out from her hand and placing it on a nearby bench, he stared at her hard, while Ishaani did nothing but stare back her him, her protest dying down each time his name came up her lips.

The lights on the terrace came to life as the sky took on the shade of navy blue, while the night's first stars could be seen popping up, along with the glorious moon. Ranveer took in Ishaani's scent as he could feel her shivering slightly against him, her breath bated against him own.

Ranveer shut his eyes, the moment growing strangely real and heavy at the moment, his mind drunk with the power than love had given him. He felt Ishaani's fingers graze his chest as they finally managed to steal their moment without any interruption for once.

"Ranveer beta who raat bohot..."

Ranveer heard him and yet felt like drowning down the voice. Ishaani however, distanced herself from him the moment the voice rented the air. Ranveer felt angry. What was it with their families and interrupting their moments? The deed, as could have been predicted, was left undone once again, while Ranveer turned to stare angrily at him father, but before he could say anything, Ishaani caught hold of his arm firmly.

"Kaka hum log bas aa hi rahe the..."

Kailash smiled at Ishaani, while he knew what she was covering up for apart from their rendez-vous. He nodded his head and continued.

"Tum dono ko thoda sambhaalna chahiye. Abhi Amba aane waali thi, par mujhe laga hi ki tum dono saath mein the isiliye main aa gaya tum dono ko bulaane. Khair, jaldi aa jaana. Thand bhi pad chukka hai abhi."

Ishaani nodded her head appreciatively while she pulled Ranveer along with her to follow Kailash back to the living room.

* * *

Ranveer sat in cabin, working morosely. If he thought that his time with Ishaani was limited before, he was badly mistaken. Now, he rarely even got to see her. Their families would circle them the entire time so strongly that even the combined efforts of Parul and Ishaani's siblings couldn't help them out. The marriage preparations in the house were in full swing and most of the time, Baa would keep Ishaani busy in all the arrangements.

The office was completely deserted except for his sole presence. Ranveer kept the last file for the day back in it's place and sat down on at his desk. He had no mood to go home today. He knew that Ishaani was out shopping the entire day for all the gifts and merchandises and would be too tired by the time she got back to think about anything. Plus, he had no mood to go back to the place he called 'home', which had turned into more of a prison, with their families hovering over his and Ishaani's head like prison guards.

His cabin door buzzed. Surprised, as he was completely certain that the office was completely empty, he pondered over the fact whether he should open it. Thinking that it could have been one of the watchmen, he buzzed open the door, only to find Ishaani standing in the doorway, wearing his favourite blue and black saree, along with a mischievous smile etched on her face.

Ranveer sprang up from his chair as though someone had shocked him and ran over to her and hugged her tightly, while Ishaani returned with equal enthusiasm. The moment they broke apart, Ranveer led her to the couch and both of them sat down, happy to be in each other's company after so long while they discussed all the things that they have missed out on since so many days.

"Waise you know, Monday ko maine ek part rakhi hai humaare ghar mein. Kuch foreign delegates aa rahe hai."

"Okay. Toh yeh tumhaari normal, boring parties ki tarah rahegi ya ismein kuch alag hoga?" Ishaani smirked at him, while Ranveer gave her a cocky grin in return.

"Haan. Iss party mein kuch alag toh hoga hi. RV ki parties humesha se hi interesting rahi hai. Iss baar bhi hogi." Ishaani rolled her eyes at him, while he still smiled at her.

"Aur who interesting kya hua, Mr. RV?"

"It's going to be a Ballroom Party."

Ishaani looked at him surprised. Ranveer on the other hand, stared at her intently now. "Which reminds me, ki mere paas meri party ke liye date hi nahi hai." He sighed sadly, before looking at Ishaani, giving her his puppy look. "Will you be my date?"

Ishaani smiled at him, but looked hesitant. "Ranveer, par tum toh jaante ho na ki mujhe ballroom dance zara bhi nahi aata hai. Toh phir?"

"Toh usmein kya hua? Main sikha deta hoon." Getting up, he held his hand out to Ishaani. Accepting it, Ishaani got up and followed Ranveer right to the center of the room. Ranveer moved the furniture of the room aside, so that there could be sufficient place in the center of the room. Ranveer held out a hand to Ishaani once again.

"Now, one step forward, two steps back."

Ishaani followed Ranveer's lead, her feet hesitant at first, going wrong several times at first, but then finally getting the rhythm of the dance step. Ranveer smiled at her, seeing the way she was now enjoying herself and now starting introducing different steps for variation. Ishaani was a quick learner and by the end of an hour, she managed to dance along with him gracefully.

"Ranveer, ab kisi song se saath try karein?"

Ranveer looked at her enthusiasm and smiled broadly. This would be the first time where they would be dancing together, celebrating their love for each other, rather thhan doubts, pain and suspicion. Ranveer however looked at his playlist, wondering which song should he select for them. Ishaani managed to notice the confusion on his face and took the phone from his hand gently and kept it on the side table, now standing near them.

"Kal international delegates aane waale hai na?"

"Haan."

"Toh guests mostly foreigners hi honge?"

"Haan." Ranveer could not see where this was going.

"Toh songs kya English honge kal?" Ranveer nodded his head.

"Then I have the perfect song." She took out her phone and looked at Ranveer as realization dawned on him. He knew which song she was going to play because this was her _dream_ song. The one that she always wanted to dance on with her _one_, even though she never really knew the steps.

"In My Veins." Ishaani smiled at him coyly, before opening the playlist on her phone and searching for the desired song.

Putting it on, Ishaani put her phone too on the side-table, while she now put her arms around Ranveer's neck, while he put his own on her waist.

_Nothing goes as planned,_  
_ Everything will break._  
_ People say goodbye,_  
_ In their own special way._  
_ All that you rely on_  
_ And all that you can fake,_  
_ Will leave you in the morning_  
_ But find you in the day._

Ishaani stared deep at Ranveer, while he held her securely to him. He could feel her sway with joy, as her fantasy was coming true in that moment, something which he suspected that she had given up on from sometime.

_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_ And I cannot get you out._  
_ Oh, you're all I taste_  
_ At night inside of my mouth._  
_ Oh, you run away_  
_ 'Cause I am not what you found._  
_ Oh, you're in my veins_  
_ And I cannot get you out._

Ishaani looked at Ranveer, a silent tear now escaping her eye. Ranveer knew what she was thinking about. He, in turn, held her closer to him and more firmly in his grip, as they continued to dance, drinking in each other's scent and feeling the love and joy emanating from each other for the other one.

_Everything will change,_  
_ Nothing stays the same._  
_ Nobody here's perfect,_  
_ Oh, but everyone's to blame,_  
_ Oh, all that you rely on,_  
_ And all that you can save._  
_ Will leave you in the morning,_  
_ And find you in the day._

Ishaani now danced confidently, while she led him in the dance for the first time. She now caught hold of Ranveer's hand in hers, while he put another hand on his shoulder. Ranveer kissed her hand gently as they danced, but Ishaani's hand did not tingle this time.

_Oh, you're in my veins,_  
_ And I cannot get you out._  
_ Oh, you're all I taste,_  
_ At night inside of my mouth._  
_ Oh, you run away,_  
_ 'Cause I am not what you found._  
_ Oh, you're in my veins,_  
_ And I cannot get you out._

_(No, I cannot get you out)_  
_ (No, I cannot get you)_  
_ (Oh no, I cannot get you out)_  
_ (No, I cannot get you)_

Ranveer led the dance back once again, while they returned back to their old position. Ishaani now nestled her head on his chest.

_Everything is dark,_  
_ It's more than you can take,_  
_But you catch a glimpse of sun light,_  
_ Shining, shining down on your face,_  
_ Your face,_  
_ Oh your face._

_ Oh, you're in my veins,_  
_ And I cannot get you out._  
_ Oh, you're all I taste,_  
_ At night inside of my mouth._  
_ Oh, you run away,_  
_ 'Cause I am not what you found._  
_ Oh, you're in my veins,_  
_ And I cannot get you out._

Ranveer and Ishaani now broke apart as the song was coming to an end, but this time no games were being played. This time, they meant business.

_No, I cannot get you out,_  
_ (Oh, you're in my veins)_  
_ No, I cannot get you out,_

_ Oh no, I cannot get you._

The song finally came to an end. Ishaani stared at Ranveer happily as her wish was finally fulfilled, but she stood rooted on he spot. Ranveer did not let go of this grip on her either but stared at her for a few moments, while he let the moment sink in. Ishaani stared back at him fixedly before Ranveer lowered his head, their lips now barely apart. He let his finger trace her lips slowly, as she shut her eyes at his touch, her lip trembling ever-so slightly.

Ranveer shut his eyes, praying that there was no sort of impossible distraction at that moment and he pressed his lips against hers. Ishaani put her hand on his chest and grazed it gently with her fingers once again, as Ranveer savoured her lips gently, taking in each second of this extraordinary moment. Ishaani let go of her restraint, as she finally kissed him back, savouring his lips with as much love as he was showing it.

The intensity of their kiss increased with every passing second, every said and unsaid feeling they felt for each other being poured out into the kiss with extraordinary finesse and wildness, as they finally managed to snatch away the forbidden fruit of that one, stolen moment, that had made them desperate for so long.

The two of them broke apart for air reluctantly, dazed, while coming to terms about the fact that they had finally managed to do what they had longed since ages. Ranveer's bangs fell on his forehead, while Ishaani gave him one last lingering peck on his lips. Holding each other's hand, the exited the cabin, ready to finally re-enter their world of reality, but with one, strong memory enough to help them survive their world of madness and hatred.

* * *

**There! I finally managed to see this through the end! :D :D Thank you all so much for your support. :) ****Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for the typos! :D**

**Also, the song is sung by Andrew Belle, so all credits to him! :)**

**Until we meet next! ;)**


End file.
